Les 69 bonnes raisons
by x-Not-A-Princess-x
Summary: OS / Un beau matin, House arrive dans la salle de diagnostic. Une affiche signée Allison Cameron est aimantée sur son fameux tableau blanc. Entre humour et déclaration...


69 bonnes raisons de vouloir que House sorte avec Cameron…

_**69 bonnes raisons de sortir avec moi :**_

1) Je me débarrasserai enfin de Chase.

2) Moi, je ne porterai pas les mêmes chaussures que vous.

3) Les mamies malades arrêteront de vous draguer.

4) Pas besoin de faire un casting de petite amie potentielle dans un amphi.

5) Wilson arrêtera de vous reprocher votre absence de cœur.

6) Je ne vous ferai pas attendre le mardi pour profiter de notre relation.

7) Vous pourrez toujours jongler avec votre balle.

8) Vous retrouverez une vie plus normale, ou du moins plus agréable.

9) Je suis attirante, et vous le savez.

10) Cuddy sera tellement attendrie que vous n'aurez plus de consultations.

11) Vous pourrez vexer Chase encore plus facilement.

12) Plus personne ne vous parlera de Stacy.

13) Si vous voulez un tableau blanc dans la chambre, c'est sans problème.

14) Vous pourrez arrêter de me mater en cachette.

15) Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne vous rendra pas plus gentil.

16) Vous ne serez plus seul le jour de votre anniversaire.

17) Les monster truck, ça me plaît.

18) Je n'aurai plus besoin d'excuses pour vous embrasser.

19) Vous aurez quelqu'un pour vous écouter jouer guitare ou piano.

20) Je ne vous empêcherai pas de regarder General Hospital.

21) D'ailleurs, j'ai une télévision chez moi.

22) J'ai aussi une robe en latex, si ça vous intéresse.

23) La vicodine, ça ne sera plus autant vital pour vous.

24) Vous ne mentirez plus quand vous me direz « je vous aime ».

25) Votre charme ne s'envolera pas, mais je pourrai en profiter.

26) Il y a deux places sur votre moto.

27) Cuddy ne vous reprochera plus de la mater. Enfin, j'espère…

28) Vous pourrez finir mes barbes à papa.

29) Personne ne se posera de questions si je connais votre adresse par cœur.

30) Plus de gêne pour vous si je dévoile mes sentiments.

31) J'ai envie de sortir avec vous.

32) Vous en avez d'ailleurs peut être aussi envie.

33) Votre dernière compagne remonte à… longtemps.

34) J'ai des seins, et pas de testicules, je suis donc une fille.

35) On bosse ensemble, c'est pratique.

36) Vous sortirez plus souvent au restaurant.

37) Je sens bon, et je me lave, c'est toujours plus agréable.

38) Le kidnapping de guitare, ça ne me branche pas.

39) Je continuerai à contredire vos opinions, ça vous occupera.

40) Je vous achèterai un nouveau yo-yo.

41) Vos parents seront heureux de vous savoir avec moi.

42) Votre moquette ne sera pas changée.

43) Si vous finissez bourré dans un bar, je peux vous récupérer en voiture.

44) J'ai changé d'avis : le sexe, c'est pas si mal que ça.

45) Personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait vous supporter

46) D'ailleurs, je doute que quelqu'un veuille essayer.

47) On s'entraînera au tir au pistolet sur cadavre ensemble.

48) Vous n'avez aucune raison de ne pas sortir avec moi.

49) Vous n'aurez plus à payer pour le sexe.

50) Mais ça sera toujours aussi bien. Voire mieux.

51) Je suis sûre que les déguisements d'infirmière vous tentent.

52) Tout le monde a besoin d'un bras droit.

53) Je suis ouverte à tout.

54) Vous n'aurez pas à augmenter mon salaire pour que je sois votre petite amie.

55) Je rangerai votre appartement.

56) Et promis, je ne toucherai pas à vos affaires.

57) Je vous laisserai des messages sympas sur le frigo.

58) Vous, vous pourrez y laisser les listes de course.

59) Ca tombe bien, je suis actuellement disponible.

60) Vous pourrez m'insulter en dehors des heures de bureau.

61) Je vous masserai la cuisse quand vous aurez mal.

62) Même ailleurs, si ça vous fait plaisir.

63) Je mettrai beaucoup de mousses dans vos frapuccinos.

64) On se disputera quand même de temps en temps.

65) Mais les réconciliations seront passionnantes.

66) Difficile de gagner contre Dieu, mais contre moi, c'est possible.

67) Je ne démissionnerai plus. Promis.

68) Vous pourrez garder le câble dans l'hôpital, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

69) Je viens de vous donner 68 bonnes raisons d'accepter !


End file.
